Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy!
by ObsessivePuffin
Summary: Mary's been sent back in time, nothing new for her, to deal with the actions of a certain conniving, womanizing ship captain! What happens when a few things go wrong? Could she very possibly fall in love with this horrid captain?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! I haven't been involved in the POTC fandom universe in ages, forgive me. This storyline may not be the most original; but from what I remember, most time travellers did it by accident. Not so in this case! This story follows Mary, one of the top solvers at a corporation called Time Solvers, Incorporated.

Hopefully, this story isn't too terrible. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I do own Mary, and I own Johanna Finch(She may show up in this story, I haven't decided yet, but she appears in my Harry Potter story, _Wicked_. READ IT!) And...that's...about all. Queen owns "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy". All in all, I own very few things, so nay.

* * *

Mary sat on her computer, humming softly.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for me…"

A pirate she'd be dealing with. Blackbeard with a dash of Pepe Le Pew would be the perfect description. Why on earth she had been told to deal with Captain Jack Sparrow was anyone's guess. This man had no real impact on history, but yet there his name was, a top priority on her command form. She wondered just how much this man was like Johnny Depp's portrayal of him. Would he even be that good looking?

She highly doubted it.

Mary turned and looked at her clock. 11:47. Not even fifteen minutes to get ready- what were they thinking at TSI? She supposed she wasn't one of the top solvers for nothing. Not everyone could be Benjamin Franklin's inspiration, she chuckled. The man was brilliant, history couldn't lie.

Time to tune. What year did the command form say again? Walking over to the same clock that now read 11:48, she adjusted her AM3 Dial. 1721. Was that right? All the midnight travels took toll on her eyes, and she'd end up like her grandmother with six cataracts.

She shook her head slightly, waking herself up. Walking to her wardrobe, she searched her mind. Now, what did those girls in that Pirates movie wear?

* * *

"Now, now, I'm sure that, if given you'll listen to me-"

"There's nothing to listen to. You'll have to surrender the ship, or your life. Mr. Sparrow, we've given you chance after chance after chance. You've wasted your last. Your life could be spared."

"The ship is my life."

"Well, then. Do the gallows at high noon meet your liking?"

Captain Jack Sparrow, was, if you'd like, in a rut. He'd been in it before. It wouldn't be hard to escape.

Well, now with Will and Elizabeth in England with their twins, it might be. But Captain Jack hadn't met a challenge he'd turn down. Not for his ship.

Norrington had finally caught him as well as cargoes of stolen rum and copper. Jack's life could be spared; if only because Jack had saved Norrington from Davey Jones on the last delightful little adventure.

"I'm sure an agreement could be reached-" Jack began.

"Off to the cell with you, Captain." an officer sneered. Norrington had no power in this case, not with the entire militia against the conniving pirate.

Jack closed his eyes as he was led off yet again. Not the ship. Not his ship. Not the Pearl. Jack couldn't lose her, not this time.

The cell was damp, and cold. What else was new? It was beginning to become familiar to Jack. "Home sweet home," Jack muttered under his breath. "Jiggity jig."

"I'm sure you'll quite enjoy your stay here again, Mr. Sparrow. Please, don't let our hospitality get in your way." The officers laughed, as Norrington watched, his face emotionless.

You save a man's life, and they'll just stab you in the back. That was life for Jack, it seemed.

* * *

Mary woke up abruptly. Oh, please, not before ten AM, she needed coffee..

"Miss? Miss? Would you like another coal pan to warm your bed? You're shivering."

"Oh!" Mary awoke with a start. English accent. Old English accent. She couldn't remember how to do this. She'd learned it!

"Madam? I do hope you will allow me to warm your bed, before you turn blue!" The maid chuckled before quickly blushing. "I apologize, that wasn't my place."

The proper, familiar rhythm and syllables of the words came back to Mary. "Oh, miss, it's quite all right. It really is no matter at all, feel free! I suppose I will wrap up while I'm waiting? I certainly don't want to burn my feet." Mary grinned.

The maid grinned nervously. "Of course not, miss."

Mary sat in a chair with her blankets around her, inwardly grimacing. It seemed she was just a tad bit too forward for their liking. Ladies were reserved and quiet. They didn't associate with maids, god forbid! God also forbid she be redheaded. Redheads were considered lunatics; and most often became prostitutes..

_Damn if she would have to be a prostitute._

Wrapped up in the down blanket, the maid asked why she was saying in Master Harrison's estate.

"I am his niece- his sister, my mother, died last year of cholera. I was of age to receive the inheiritance-" _This is coming naturally_, she smiled to herself, "If I would move to Port Royal to join my uncle."

"That sounds terrible, madam. Master Harrison will be good to you, I am sure."

"Yes." She smiled. Master Harrison was, in fact, one of the most highly regarded associates at Time Solvers Incorporated. He lived in the eighteenth century and was able to keep contact with the twenty first easily, with his clock.

That was how things were at TSI- it revolved around clocks. They told the time, why not travel with them, too? None of the fancy time machines- they often resulted in leaving bits of themselves behind. _Splinching could be on loan from the Harry Potter universe_, Mary speculated. George Harrison- no relation- was one of the first pioneers, easily trusted. A friend.

"Now, madam, how long will you be staying with your uncle, then?"

"As long as is needed." In the maid's interpretation, that meant,_ Until I am married._ In Mary's, _Until I fix the damn Jack Sparrow thing._ Her thoughts were clouded over with musings of just what Captain Jack would look like. If he was really as cowardly- but loyal- as accounts remembered him.

Most importantly, would he look like Johnny Depp?

* * *

There you have it! The first chapter of _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy._ REVIEW! Please, please do.


	2. Chapter 2

READERS! How glorious it is to greet you!

About the whole 'unoriginal' OC thing, I completely understand. It IS an unoriginal idea- then again, there are few original plotlines left in this fandom. I thought I might tweak this one around a little bit.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANY OF IT. This is your life. Don't play hard to get- it's a freeeee world! (Okay, sorry!) Queen owns that little ditty that the story title is. Anyway. I own Johanna Finch(from my HP story, Wicked. READ IT!) and Mary Sterling(Why yes, she's got a last name now. )

ENJOY!

* * *

Mary bit her lip. "Miss? Could I have the time, please?"

The maid obliged; and Mary soon discovered that it was seven AM, and nearly all the ladies slept in until eight thirty, so wouldn't she like to, too?

She could _feel _the circles forming under her eyes. "Is Mast- my uncle awake yet?"

"Madam, he won't wake until eight."

"Oh." Mary realized how exceedingly stupid she sounded. "I don't think I'll be going back to bed after this, miss." She pulled out her notebook, indicating that she wanted to be alone.

The maid hesitated. "Madam, you may call me Prudence."

Mary smirked. "Would 'Pru' do?"

Prudence's smile faltered. "If that is what you would like, madam, then by all means, of course." She excused herself.

Mary glanced down at her tasks. Find Captain Jack Sparrow- how on earth would she? She'd have to talk to Harrison for that. Second, she'd been sent here to dealt with- with _what_? His womanizing ways?

She'd been Benjamin Franklin's reason for discovering electricity, and now she was reduced to giving a damned _pirate_ a slap on the wrist?

What were they thinking?

* * *

Jack woke suddenly, checking his surroundings. Where was his ship? Where was Scarlett?

Oh, yes. Now he remembered. Now the Navy had caught up with him, and- wait, where was his crew? Surely Gibbs wouldn't-

Oh, now it was coming back to him. He'd yelled at Gibbs; told him to get off his-

Rum. _Oh_. Now Jack regretted it, of course; he'd been completely twice-over drunk and didn't even know what he was thinking; compared to half knowing most of the time.

Well, that explained a few things. Drunk and finding stolen goods.

What time was it?

He'd gotten a glance at a clock on his shove to the cell- seven at night. So that gave him about- let's see, twelve hours and it would be seven in the morning, plus five- seventeen hours. Since then.

It wasn't dark yet; time hadn't passed that much since then. So he still had about that to plan.

"Morning, Gillette."

"Good morning, Norrington…"

Bits and pieces of the conversation passed through Jack's mind as he slowly came to the realization that it was morning; and what was more, it was seven AM.

Bloody damn.

* * *

"Miss Sterling? You've gotten here safely, I see! All in one piece."

Mary was sitting in the study of her 'uncle', where they would not be interrupted. Harrison was talking to her now; Mary was focused on the whereabouts of the Captain.

"Mister Harrison-" she began.

"Call me George." he smiled. "My name certainly doesn't help me if TSI sends me anywhere after 1964."

"I can only imagine. I was looking over your file, did you really help John Lennon and Yoko Ono meet?"

"I only had a small part in that. That pair was fate, even if the rest of the world hated it. No, the Beatle related pair I had a major role in was Paul and Linda McCartney. I heard she died, that's terrible. She was a dear.." he trailed off in thought. Mary smiled broadly. George Harrison had been out of touch with the pop cultured world ever since 1996, when plans for TSI began to take shape. The actual company had opened in 2002, and in six years, they were now on top.

"Down to business, George. Where can I find this Jack character?"

George smirked. "I heard he was arrested yesterday after finally catching him with actual stolen goods."

"Copper and rum, correct?"

"That's what I've been told. It's been nearly two years since the supernatural incident- citizens are finally calmed down about it. Sparrow is considered somewhat of a joke on Port Royal, if only because he somehow manages to escape. Now, that's where you come in this time." He glanced up at the clock. "In fact, this time would be in about four hours. You'll have to bail him out-"

"Impossible, from what I've heard. Are the movies even accurate?"

"There are movies about this man? Why?"

"The girls love him."

"Who could play Jack Sparrow?"

"Well, Johnny Depp can, apparently."

"Johnny Depp…that's the one with scissors for hands? And earlier he was the high schooler cop?"

Mary grinned. Close enough.

Both sighed, and got to scheming.

* * *

Jack was beginning to be nervous. This hadn't ever happened before, not with these blokes. The entire jailhouse had been restored since Barbossa's little jaunt, and there really wasn't any possible way to get out.

"Good morning, Master Harrison, and who is this lovely accomplice?" he could hear Norrington saying.

"This would be my niece, Mary Sterling- you heard about her father?"

He heard the two men banter on and on for what seemed like ages, until a decidedly female voice spoke up. "Sir, I've actually been sent here for a few reasons, and one of them actually concerns one of your prisoners."

"Prisoners? Miss, a lady like you surely wouldn't want to deal with one of our rogues."

"Sir, my father requested I speak with this man. He claimed to have…unfinished business with this man. A Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Sparrow? He's a complete rogue, a pirate."

"Precisely. May I have a word with him?"

"Miss, I'm really quite apprehensive-"

"Commodore, my niece really won't stop talking about the obligation to speak with this man. Her father expressed it as one of his dying wishes-"

At that point, Jack noticed a rather fetching redhead come into view. The pair of men continued arguing as she pulled a key from her sleeve- "Nicked it," she muttered. "It'll result in more trouble, even more than this will ensue…"

It was then that Mary got a good look at the prisoner. So this was Captain Jack Sparrow? The infamous, fangirled Jack Sparrow?

God, he looked just like Johnny Depp. She was sorely tempted to beg for an autograph, and then remembered why she was here. _I won't fail a mission, even if it's as mediocre as this. _She slipped into the cell, folded her arms, and looked at the Captain.

"Captain, may I ask how you've gotten yourself here?"

"I might ask you the same. And, I also might ask who the bloody hell you are, but if you're here to help me escape plan-"

"Escape plan? You have an escape plan?"

"Of course I do! Well. Not yet." He watched the girl's face wrinkle in annoyance. "But, now, you can help me think of one."

"Mister Sparrow, that's hardly the last thing I'd think of doing if I were you. You're under heavy guard, and the Commodore is even here to see that you don't escape."

"Norrington? Mangy cow. Saved his life, and…"

"You're a pirate, and you've been caught, well-"

"Pirating, miss?"

She bit her lip, confused. "Yes, I suppose that's the word I'm going for."

"Well, then we're in agreement."

The pair sat in silence for a moment. "Captain, if I may continue, there isn't a way you can escape this time." She paused. "At least, on your own."


End file.
